Love at first sight
by sasha693
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to kadic. Will she be the one who will help them fight xana or will she turn evil like william? will ulrich and this new girls love flourish? YumixWilliam, AelitaxJeremie, UlrichxO.C.
1. Chapter 1

I had arrived at my new school. It was called Kadic. It's a boarding school and it was the start of the new semester. I was unpacking in my new room when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and saw this really cute guy.

"Hi, I'm Ulrich. I'm your welcoming committee." He said.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." I said.

"Welcome to Kadic." he said in a very welcoming tone.

"Do you want to come in?" I said gesturing towards the other bed in my room that wasn't occupied by my suitcases.

"Sure. Why do you have two beds?" he asked.

"The school didn't have a single open for me so they gave me a double. If another girl student comes then they get the privilege of living with me." I said with a huge smile on my face so he would know I was joking.

"Oh. So where do you live." He asked as he made himself comfortable on the extra bed.

"I live in New York, well my parents do at least, now I live here." I said fighting the urge to cry because I was homesick. My parents and I had arrived two days early but I wasn't allowed to move in yet so we stayed at a friend's house. They had left that morning because they needed to get back to work. I was supposed to call them that night.

"Really, my friend Odd lives there. Well he goes here, he's my roommate but his parents live there," he said.

"That's cool then well have plenty to talk about." I said as I finished unpacking my last suitcase. "What time is dinner served." I asked glancing at the clock.

"It starts at 6:30. Why?" he said sounding perplexed.

"I asked because its 6:28 right now." I said getting my black and white sneakers. They made my outfit complete. I was wearing a black tank top that said in white writing "Dancers kick butt" with a pair of denim jeans. My long straight light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Really, we should hurry my friends are probably wondering where I am." He said getting up from the bed and opening the door. "After you." He said gesturing with his hand for me to go first.

"Let me just grab my backpack and we can go." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Why do you need the backpack?" he asked as he led the way down the hall.

"It has my riding boots in it." I said as he gave me a weird look. "They didn't tell you guys yet that they built a stables in the woods yet."

"No they didn't." he said.

"Well after dinner I'm going to the new stables. Do you want to come with me?" I said.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." He said smiling but I could see that something was bothering him.

We walked and talked and some how during our conversation our hands had entwined themselves with each other. We walked the rest of the way like this. Until we got to a group of kids and they all gave us weird looks. When we followed their gaze we found that they were staring at our hands. We quickly separated and blushed a deep crimson.

"So Ulrich who is this?" asked a girl with black hair in a black outfit who if I was not mistaking a little envious.

"Everyone this is Samantha but you can call her Sam. She just moved here from New York." He said a little defense because the girl in the black outfit was giving me dirty looks.

"Hi, I'm Aelita." Said a girl with pink hair and a pink outfit.

"Hi I'm Jeremie." Said a blonde headed boy in a blue sweater and guy capries (A.N. isn't it weird that he wears guy capries. There not short enough to be shorts and they're not long enough to be pants.)

" Hi I'm Odd, Ulrich roommate. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me." Said a blonde headed boy with a purple dot in the middle of his hair. He was also wearing a purple outfit.

" Hi I'm Yumi. I'm Ulrich _best friend_." She said emphasizing on the word best friend. I guess that she still liked him. On the way Ulrich told me about their past. Even though they were never officially going out they still had a thing and I guess she still has feelings for him. Well to bad for her she had her chance and blew it so now it's my turn and I know I'm not going to blow it. It was like love at first sight for us it seemed. We had an instant connection.

"Ok now that everyone's introduced can we please go get food? I'm hungry." Said Ulrich. We all walked inside and grabbed a tray. Ulrich gave a tray to me and I received the dirtiest look ever from Yumi. After we got our food we sat down at one of the tables. I sat on the end then Ulrich sat next to me then Odd sat next to him. On the other side it was Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. We were eating in a comfortable silence when a guy in a black t-shirt with a red long sleeved shirt underneath and black jeans and black lace up boots. He pulled over a chair and sat next to Yumi.

" Hey everyone. Yumi do you want to go to the movies later?" he asked.

" Sure, why not." Yumi asked glancing nervously at Ulrich. To bad for her we were deep in conversation. He hadn't even noticed William pull up a chair.

" So do you want to leave now?" I asked Ulrich.

" Where are you guys going?" asked Jeremie, who was now very interested in our conversation.

" We're going to the new stables." Said Ulrich.

" Oh yea I heard about that." said Aelita who explained it to everyone else as we left. Once we were outside the doors. Ulrich took my hand, and then all of a sudden a girl with black hair, a headband, t-shirt and a skirt with pants underneath.

" Hi Ulrich who is this?" she asked sending me daggers with her eyes. I could tell that she really hated me for holding his hand but he obviously didn't like her so I just gave her the sweetest smile I could.

I said " Hi I'm Samantha. What's your name?"

" I'm Sissy." She said staring at our hands.

"Well sissy we have to get going. Right Sam you don't want to be late for your riding lesson."

"Yea we really should be going." I had just managed to say as Ulrich pulled me away.

"Sorry about that." He said once we were a safe distance away. "She's been in love with me ever since we first started going to school together."

"It's okay." I said just as we reached the stables. The stables were built in the woods so that we would have trails.

"Hey Sam is that you." Said my instructor Chris as she ran over to give me a huge hug.

"Hey Chris this is Ulrich, he's my um…. Friend." I said as we both blushed because we were still holding hands. We quickly separated. I hoped Chris hadn't had noticed. But I think she did.

"So who am I riding today?" I asked as we made our way for the stalls.

"Your riding Fame." She said as put fame's halter on.

"NO WAY" I said in total surprise because I thought the horses that were at my old stables would stay at my old stables. "Chris how did she get here." I asked.

"We took all of the school horses here because Renee said she was buying new school horses anyway and we wanted you to have some thing familiar around you in this new place." She said as she handed the reins to me.

"Well let's start my lesson then I don't want to waste any time." I said as I put on my helmet and boots. We walked out to the coral and I mounted. We started at a walk and after I warmed up I started a posting trot. After sometime I started to canter a little after that Chris set up small cross rails for me to jump. After I did that I lowed to a walk and after fame was cooled down I dismounted. As I left the coral I saw Ulrich. He followed Chris and I to the main stable. I could see the admiration in his eyes. While I was untacking fame I said, "Chris do you think you could teach a friend of mine how to read?" I asked looking over at Ulrich the admiration hadn't left his eyes but his face looked like a little kids at Christmas waiting for their presents. He was really excited. But I couldn't figure out why I mean when I had started to ride I was really excited. That was only because I loved horses and longed to ride. Maybe he had a love for horses also.

"Let me guess Ulrich wants to start lessons." Chris said.

"Well yea. How did you guess?" I asked surprised.

"Well look at his face." He realized what she meant and blushed a deep crimson.

"Yea I want to start riding. When can I start." He asked eagerly.

"How about after Sam's lesson next week sound good." She asked

"Sounds great!" he said.

When I finally finished untacking fame we walked outside. It had gotten colder since we were last out and I began to shiver.

"Here." Ulrich said as he handed me his jacket.

"Thanks." I said taking it and putting on. We walked and talk. Even though I had his jacket I was still cold. I started to shiver again.

" Come here I'll try to keep you warmer." He said as he pulled me close and put his arm around me.

"Thanks a lot. I wasn't expecting it to be this cold." I said resting my head on his shoulder. When we finally got to my room I was a little upset because he took his arm off me.

"Look Sam I really like you and I wanted to know if… if I could kiss you goodnight." He said blushing. "I know it sounds kind of corny but I just don't want to move to fast."

"It's okay." I said as I leaned closer to him. "I feel the same way." We were inches apart when…

6


	2. Chapter 2

When all of a sudden odd came running down the hall, He said "Ulrich I've been looking all over for you Jim is going to do a room inspection and he's checking every drawer what should I do with kiwi."

"I'll take care of him for tonight." I said after me and Ulrich jumped back because odd scared us.

"Would you really do that for someone you just meet. I mean kiwi could be a viscous bloodthirsty dog and you're saying your going to take care of him to night. That's really brave of you." He said panting from the long run here.

"Of course I love dogs and if he fits in a drawer how bloodthirsty could he be." I said smiling because I was really starting to like odd. He was funny because there is no dog I know of besides that psycho chiwawa that was on the dog whisper that could fit in a drawer and be mean.

"Sam I am so in your debt. You have no idea." He said bowing to me.

"Odd just go get kiwi before Jim gets to our room." Ulrich said speaking for the first time in since Odd came.

"Ok I'll go get him." Odd said as he headed down the hall.

"Sorry about that. He can be really annoying sometimes." Ulrich said.

"Its ok but I think I'll wait in my room for him." I said. Before I opened my door I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "we'll have to reschedule that kiss."

"Well how about tomorrow night we'll go see a movie." He said blushing because I kissed him even though it was only on the cheek.

"Sure sounds like fun. How about you pick me up at 8 o'clock." I said.

"Ok bye." He said as he walked down the hall.

"Bye." I said as I opened my door and started to read my book, Lioness Rampant. Its part of a series called song of the lioness. It's a really good series. After I finished a couple of pages I heard a knock at the door. I answered I and there was Odd and his little dog.

"So his name is kiwi and I wouldn't be able to pick him up till after lunch tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" he asked as he handed me all of kiwi's things.

"That's fine." I said as I put all of his stuff on my extra bed.

" Bye kiwi. Bye Sam thanks a lot." He said as he walked down the hall to his room on the next floor.

"Here kiwi you can sleep on my bed. Night kiwi." I said as I drifted into a deep slumber.

I woke up to kiwi licking my face. "Kiwi stop." I said laughing so hard I could barely breathe because his licking tickled. "Okay kiwi I'm going to feed you, then I'm going to go down to eat breakfast myself." I said as I started to get out of bed. When I was finished getting dressed, I feed kiwi and headed down to the cafeteria. On my way there I saw a familiar face.

" Hey, how was the room inspection?" I said as Ulrich fell into step besides me.

" Hi, it was really stupid, all Jim did was peek in our room. Odd defiantly had heard some wrong information. Sorry if kiwi was any trouble." He said as we reached the cafeteria and he opened the door for me.

"It was no trouble at all. Kiwi such a sweet heart, I'll dog-sit him anytime." I said as I grabbed a tray.

"So what do you want to see tonight?" he asked he grabbed a tray for himself and we stepped forward to get our food.

"How about Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" I said as I got my food and started walking to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Sounds good. How about 8:00, I think that's when it's playing?" he said as we sat down next to each other.

"Ok. Sorry I can't hang out today. It's just that I promised Chris I'd come down and help her out today." I said as I started to eat.

"It's ok I need to finish my homework anyway." He said.

"Do you own your own horse." Aelita asked suddenly interested in our conversation.

"No, but I want to buy this mare Fame." I said.

"Really what's she look like?" she asked turning her full attention on me.

"Well she's 17 hands and she's good natured. She is great on flat work or just trotting and cantering and she loves to jump. She a chestnut color and has a chestnut mane. She's half Arabian half thoroughbred." I said as all the eyes on the table stared at me. I guess that I shouldn't have mentioned her bred. She was very expensive and I guess they figured that out.

"Oh she sounds beautiful. Do you mind if I come by after class to see her." Aelita asked.

"Of course, all of you can come if you want to." I said.

"I can't I need to work homework." Jeremie said.

"I can't either I have extra help with Ms. Hertz. If I don't she'll murder me." Odd said.

"I'll come too." Yumi said and this time she didn't glare at me or give me another dirty look. She was actually smiling. It might be fun to bond with them. I don't really have any girls friends her yet.

"Ulrich are you going to come?" I asked.

""Nah. I'll let you guys have some girl time." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Ok. I'll call you when we get back." I said as I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Alright we better get to class before our teachers flip." Yumi said. We all walked our separate ways but before I left I gave Ulrich a quick kiss on the cheek. But before I could leave he grabbed my arm and…


	3. Chapter 3

But before I could leave he grabbed my arm and he kissed me it was gentle but still very blissful. When we broke apart I was so shocked because he just didn't seem the type to do that. But I was glad I wanted my first kiss to be spontaneous. Then he leaned in again and kissed me. This time it was more intimate. When we broke apart I was breath less.

"We had better get to class" Ulrich said.

"Ok see you later." I said as I walked to my first period class. All of my other classes just seemed to whiz by. When the bell finally rang for lunch I couldn't wait to see Yumi and Aelita and tell them about the kiss. I also had really bad cramps and was also wondering if they had any tips for easing the pain. (A.N. don't cramps hurt like hell if you're a girl and you've had your period.) When I got to lunch Yumi and Aelita had already sat down at a table. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys I need to tell you guys some exciting news and I need some advice. So can you keep the guys away please." I said. After I told them this I walked over and grabbed a tray and got my lunch.

I sat down at the table and Yumi said, " What's the advice first. I want the exciting news last. I like to wait."

"Well I have really bad cramps, and I took a Midol and that didn't work so what should I do?" I said just as Jeremie and Odd walked up to the table.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" they said in unison.

"Its girl stuff that you don't need to know about." Aelita replied glancing over at them.

"Ok well, we'll be sitting over there for today." Odd said as he pointed to a table that was a just out of earshot.

"Let's go Odd before we hear more of this conversation then we need to." Jeremie said taking his tray to their table.

"So what should I do?" I asked once they were out of earshot.

"Well my mom says that exercise helps." Yumi said as she started to dig into her food.

"Yea, I heard that too and when I have really bad cramps I usually use a heating pad. Does that help you?" Aelita asked.

"Yea that helps a lot. Maybe ill go ride later." I said as I started to eat my lunch.

"So what's the exciting news" Yumi and Aelita said in unison.

"Well today Ulrich and I kissed." I said as there mouths dropped open.

"Are we talking major lip lockage here or cheek action?" Aelita said.

"It wasn't major lip lockage but it was lip lockage." I said blushing because they were making such a big deal out of it.

"So who kissed who?" Yumi asked.

"He kissed me, It was my first kiss." I said blushing even more for admitting this. I and Yumi and Aelita didn't know that Ulrich had just in and heard me say that it was my first kiss. He went and sat down with Jeremie, Odd and William. After we talked a little we decided to head down to the stables. We got there just as the stables hands were finishing the afternoon feeding. They were both so excited to pet all of the horses there, when they greeted all of them we went to my baby's stall. She was just finishing her food and nickered when I said her name.

"Fame. Come here baby girl." I said as she walked over to see if I had a treat for her. I had an apple and some peppermints that we gave her. After we groomed her and put her back in the stall we headed back to our rooms. As I was walking to my room I texted Ulrich to tell him he could come over and we could chill before dinner. I got a text saying he was on his way. I walked into my room took off my shoes and changed into my favorite gray yoga pants and a beaten up blue tank top. I also slipped on my sister's buffalo university sweatshirt I stole from her closet before I went away. After I had finished dressing there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Ulrich. He came in and kissed me right on the lips.

"Well, hello to you too." I said when we broke apart. I plopped down on the bed and he plopped down beside me. He lay down and I snuggled up to him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes. Then we started to talk about school and our lives back home. We were getting into really deep conversation when someone knocked on my door. I started flipping out. I wasn't supposed to have a boy in my room.

"Go hide behind the door and don't make a sound I said as I opened the door to see…


	4. Chapter 4

I had arrived at my new school. It was called Kadic. It's a boarding school and it was the start of the new semester. I was unpacking in my new room when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and saw this really cute guy.

"Hi, I'm Ulrich. I'm your welcoming committee." He said.

"Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." I said.

"Welcome to Kadic." he said in a very welcoming tone.

"Do you want to come in?" I said gesturing towards the other bed in my room that wasn't occupied by my suitcases.

"Sure. Why do you have two beds?" he asked.

"The school didn't have a single open for me so they gave me a double. If another girl student comes then they get the privilege of living with me." I said with a huge smile on my face so he would know I was joking.

"Oh. So where do you live." He asked as he made himself comfortable on the extra bed.

"I live in New York, well my parents do at least, now I live here." I said fighting the urge to cry because I was homesick. My parents and I had arrived two days early but I wasn't allowed to move in yet so we stayed at a friend's house. They had left that morning because they needed to get back to work. I was supposed to call them that night.

"Really, my friend Odd lives there. Well he goes here, he's my roommate but his parents live there," he said.

"That's cool then well have plenty to talk about." I said as I finished unpacking my last suitcase. "What time is dinner served." I asked glancing at the clock.

"It starts at 6:30. Why?" he said sounding perplexed.

"I asked because its 6:28 right now." I said getting my black and white sneakers. They made my outfit complete. I was wearing a black tank top that said in white writing "Dancers kick butt" with a pair of denim jeans. My long straight light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Really, we should hurry my friends are probably wondering where I am." He said getting up from the bed and opening the door. "After you." He said gesturing with his hand for me to go first.

"Let me just grab my backpack and we can go." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Why do you need the backpack?" he asked as he led the way down the hall.

"It has my riding boots in it." I said as he gave me a weird look. "They didn't tell you guys yet that they built a stables in the woods yet."

"No they didn't." he said.

"Well after dinner I'm going to the new stables. Do you want to come with me?" I said.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." He said smiling but I could see that something was bothering him.

We walked and talked and some how during our conversation our hands had entwined themselves with each other. We walked the rest of the way like this. Until we got to a group of kids and they all gave us weird looks. When we followed their gaze we found that they were staring at our hands. We quickly separated and blushed a deep crimson.

"So Ulrich who is this?" asked a girl with black hair in a black outfit who if I was not mistaking a little envious.

"Everyone this is Samantha but you can call her Sam. She just moved here from New York." He said a little defense because the girl in the black outfit was giving me dirty looks.

"Hi, I'm Aelita." Said a girl with pink hair and a pink outfit.

"Hi I'm Jeremie." Said a blonde headed boy in a blue sweater and guy capries (A.N. isn't it weird that he wears guy capries. There not short enough to be shorts and they're not long enough to be pants.)

" Hi I'm Odd, Ulrich roommate. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me." Said a blonde headed boy with a purple dot in the middle of his hair. He was also wearing a purple outfit.

" Hi I'm Yumi. I'm Ulrich _best friend_." She said emphasizing on the word best friend. I guess that she still liked him. On the way Ulrich told me about their past. Even though they were never officially going out they still had a thing and I guess she still has feelings for him. Well to bad for her she had her chance and blew it so now it's my turn and I know I'm not going to blow it. It was like love at first sight for us it seemed. We had an instant connection.

"Ok now that everyone's introduced can we please go get food? I'm hungry." Said Ulrich. We all walked inside and grabbed a tray. Ulrich gave a tray to me and I received the dirtiest look ever from Yumi. After we got our food we sat down at one of the tables. I sat on the end then Ulrich sat next to me then Odd sat next to him. On the other side it was Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. We were eating in a comfortable silence when a guy in a black t-shirt with a red long sleeved shirt underneath and black jeans and black lace up boots. He pulled over a chair and sat next to Yumi.

" Hey everyone. Yumi do you want to go to the movies later?" he asked.

" Sure, why not." Yumi asked glancing nervously at Ulrich. To bad for her we were deep in conversation. He hadn't even noticed William pull up a chair.

" So do you want to leave now?" I asked Ulrich.

" Where are you guys going?" asked Jeremie, who was now very interested in our conversation.

" We're going to the new stables." Said Ulrich.

" Oh yea I heard about that." said Aelita who explained it to everyone else as we left. Once we were outside the doors. Ulrich took my hand, and then all of a sudden a girl with black hair, a headband, t-shirt and a skirt with pants underneath.

" Hi Ulrich who is this?" she asked sending me daggers with her eyes. I could tell that she really hated me for holding his hand but he obviously didn't like her so I just gave her the sweetest smile I could.

I said " Hi I'm Samantha. What's your name?"

" I'm Sissy." She said staring at our hands.

"Well sissy we have to get going. Right Sam you don't want to be late for your riding lesson."

"Yea we really should be going." I had just managed to say as Ulrich pulled me away.

"Sorry about that." He said once we were a safe distance away. "She's been in love with me ever since we first started going to school together."

"It's okay." I said just as we reached the stables. The stables were built in the woods so that we would have trails.

"Hey Sam is that you." Said my instructor Chris as she ran over to give me a huge hug.

"Hey Chris this is Ulrich, he's my um…. Friend." I said as we both blushed because we were still holding hands. We quickly separated. I hoped Chris hadn't had noticed. But I think she did.

"So who am I riding today?" I asked as we made our way for the stalls.

"Your riding Fame." She said as put fame's bridle on.

"NO WAY" I said in total surprise because I thought that my parents weren't going to send. "Chris how did she get here." I asked.

"We took all of the school horses here because Renee said she was buying new school horses anyway and we wanted you to have some thing familiar around you in this new place." She said as she handed the reins to me.

"Well let's start my lesson then I don't want to waste any time." I said as I put on my helmet and boots. We walked out to the coral and I mounted. We started at a walk and after I warmed up I started a posting trot. After sometime I started to canter a little after that Chris set up small cross rails for me to jump. After I did that I lowed to a walk and after fame was cooled down I dismounted. As I left the coral I saw Ulrich. He followed Chris and I to the main stable. I could see the admiration in his eyes. While I was untacking fame I said, "Chris do you think you could teach a friend of mine how to read?" I asked looking over at Ulrich the admiration hadn't left his eyes but his face looked like a little kids at Christmas waiting for their presents. He was really excited. But I couldn't figure out why I mean when I had started to ride I was really excited. That was only because I loved horses and longed to ride. Maybe he had a love for horses also.

"Let me guess Ulrich wants to start lessons." Chris said.

"Well yea. How did you guess?" I asked surprised.

"Well look at his face." He realized what she meant and blushed a deep crimson.

"Yea I want to start riding. When can I start." He asked eagerly.

"How about after Sam's lesson next week sound good." She asked

"Sounds great!" he said.

When I finally finished untacking fame we walked outside. It had gotten colder since we were last out and I began to shiver.

"Here." Ulrich said as he handed me his jacket.

"Thanks." I said taking it and putting on. We walked and talk. Even though I had his jacket I was still cold. I started to shiver again.

" Come here I'll try to keep you warmer." He said as he pulled me close and put his arm around me.

"Thanks a lot. I wasn't expecting it to be this cold." I said resting my head on his shoulder. When we finally got to my room I was a little upset because he took his arm off me.

"Look Sam I really like you and I wanted to know if… if I could kiss you goodnight." He said blushing. "I know it sounds kind of corny but I just don't want to move to fast."

"It's okay." I said as I leaned closer to him. "I feel the same way." We were inches apart when…

When all of a sudden odd came running down the hall, He said "Ulrich I've been looking all over for you Jim is going to do a room inspection and he's checking every drawer what should I do with kiwi."

"I'll take care of him for tonight." I said after me and Ulrich jumped back because odd scared us.

"Would you really do that for someone you just meet. I mean kiwi could be a viscous bloodthirsty dog and you're saying your going to take care of him to night. That's really brave of you." He said panting from the long run here.

"Of course I love dogs and if he fits in a drawer how bloodthirsty could he be." I said smiling because I was really starting to like odd. He was funny because there is no dog I know of besides that psycho chiwawa that was on the dog whisper that could fit in a drawer and be mean.

"Sam I am so in your debt. You have no idea." He said bowing to me.

"Odd just go get kiwi before Jim gets to our room." Ulrich said speaking for the first time in since Odd came.

"Ok I'll go get him." Odd said as he headed down the hall.

"Sorry about that. He can be really annoying sometimes." Ulrich said.

"Its ok but I think I'll wait in my room for him." I said. Before I opened my door I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "we'll have to reschedule that kiss."

"Well how about tomorrow night we'll go see a movie." He said blushing because I kissed him even though it was only on the cheek.

"Sure sounds like fun. How about you pick me up at 8 o'clock." I said.

"Ok bye." He said as he walked down the hall.

"Bye." I said as I opened my door and started to read my book, Lioness Rampant. Its part of a series called song of the lioness. It's a really good series. After I finished a couple of pages I heard a knock at the door. I answered I and there was Odd and his little dog.

"So his name is kiwi and I wouldn't be able to pick him up till after lunch tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" he asked as he handed me all of kiwi's things.

"That's fine." I said as I put all of his stuff on my extra bed.

" Bye kiwi. Bye Sam thanks a lot." He said as he walked down the hall to his room on the next floor.

"Here kiwi you can sleep on my bed. Night kiwi." I said as I drifted into a deep slumber.

I woke up to kiwi licking my face. "Kiwi stop." I said laughing so hard I could barely breathe because his licking tickled. "Okay kiwi I'm going to feed you, then I'm going to go down to eat breakfast myself." I said as I started to get out of bed. When I was finished getting dressed, I feed kiwi and headed down to the cafeteria. On my way there I saw a familiar face.

" Hey, how was the room inspection?" I said as Ulrich fell into step besides me.

" Hi, it was really stupid, all Jim did was peek in our room. Odd defiantly had heard some wrong information. Sorry if kiwi was any trouble." He said as we reached the cafeteria and he opened the door for me.

"It was no trouble at all. Kiwi such a sweet heart, I'll dog-sit him anytime." I said as I grabbed a tray.

"So what do you want to see tonight?" he asked he grabbed a tray for himself and we stepped forward to get our food.

"How about Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" I said as I got my food and started walking to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Sounds good. How about 8:00, I think that's when it's playing?" he said as we sat down next to each other.

"Ok. Sorry I can't hang out today. It's just that I promised Chris I'd come down and help her out today." I said as I started to eat.

"It's ok I need to finish my homework anyway." He said.

"Do you own your own horse." Aelita asked suddenly interested in our conversation.

"No, but I want to buy this mare Fame." I said.

"Really what's she look like?" she asked turning her full attention on me.

"Well she's 17 hands and she's good natured. She is great on flat work or just trotting and cantering and she loves to jump. She a chestnut color and has a chestnut mane. She's half Arabian half thoroughbred." I said as all the eyes on the table stared at me. I guess that I shouldn't have mentioned her bred. She was very expensive and I guess they figured that out.

"Oh she sounds beautiful. Do you mind if I come by after class to see her." Aelita asked.

"Of course, all of you can come if you want to." I said.

"I can't I need to work homework." Jeremie said.

"I can't either I have extra help with Ms. Hertz. If I don't she'll murder me." Odd said.

"I'll come too." Yumi said and this time she didn't glare at me or give me another dirty look. She was actually smiling. It might be fun to bond with them. I don't really have any girls friends her yet.

"Ulrich are you going to come?" I asked.

""Nah. I'll let you guys have some girl time." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Ok. I'll call you when we get back." I said as I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Alright we better get to class before our teachers flip." Yumi said. We all walked our separate ways but before I left I gave Ulrich a quick kiss on the cheek. But before I could leave he grabbed my arm and he kissed me it was gentle but still very blissful. When we broke apart I was so shocked because he just didn't seem the type to do that. But I was glad I wanted my first kiss to be spontaneous. Then he leaned in again and kissed me. This time it was more intimate. When we broke apart I was breath less.

"We had better get to class" Ulrich said.

"Ok see you later." I said as I walked to my first period class. All of my other classes just seemed to whiz by. When the bell finally rang for lunch I couldn't wait to see Yumi and Aelita and tell them about the kiss. I also had really bad cramps and was also wondering if they had any tips for easing the pain. (A.N. don't cramps hurt like hell if you're a girl and you've had your period.) When I got to lunch Yumi and Aelita had already sat down at a table. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys I need to tell you guys some exciting news and I need some advice. So can you keep the guys away please." I said. After I told them this I walked over and grabbed a tray and got my lunch.

I sat down at the table and Yumi said, " What's the advice first. I want the exciting news last. I like to wait."

"Well I have really bad cramps, and I took a Midol and that didn't work so what should I do?" I said just as Jeremie and Odd walked up to the table.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" they said in unison.

"Its girl stuff that you don't need to know about." Aelita replied glancing over at them.

"Ok well, we'll be sitting over there for today." Odd said as he pointed to a table that was a just out of earshot.

"Let's go Odd before we hear more of this conversation then we need to." Jeremie said taking his tray to their table.

"So what should I do?" I asked once they were out of earshot.

"Well my mom says that exercise helps." Yumi said as she started to dig into her food.

"Yea, I heard that too and when I have really bad cramps I usually use a heating pad. Does that help you?" Aelita asked.

"Yea that helps a lot. Maybe ill go ride later." I said as I started to eat my lunch.

"So what's the exciting news" Yumi and Aelita said in unison.

"Well today Ulrich and I kissed." I said as there mouths dropped open.

"Are we talking major lip lockage here or cheek action?" Aelita said.

"It wasn't major lip lockage but it was lip lockage." I said blushing because they were making such a big deal out of it.

"So who kissed who?" Yumi asked.

"He kissed me, It was my first kiss." I said blushing even more for admitting this. I and Yumi and Aelita didn't know that Ulrich had just in and heard me say that it was my first kiss. He went and sat down with Jeremie, Odd and William. After we talked a little we decided to head down to the stables. We got there just as the stables hands were finishing the afternoon feeding. They were both so excited to pet all of the horses there, when they greeted all of them we went to my baby's stall. She was just finishing her food and nickered when I said her name.

"Fame. Come here baby girl." I said as she walked over to see if I had a treat for her. I had an apple and some peppermints that we gave her. After we groomed her and put her back in the stall we headed back to our rooms. As I was walking to my room I texted Ulrich to tell him he could come over and we could chill before dinner. I got a text saying he was on his way. I walked into my room took off my shoes and changed into my favorite gray yoga pants and a beaten up blue tank top. I also slipped on my sister's buffalo university sweatshirt I stole from her closet before I went away. After I had finished dressing there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Ulrich. He came in and kissed me right on the lips.

"Well, hello to you too." I said when we broke apart. I plopped down on the bed and he plopped down beside me. He lay down and I snuggled up to him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes. Then we started to talk about school and our lives back home. We were getting into really deep conversation when someone knocked on my door. I started flipping out. I wasn't supposed to have a boy in my room.

"Go hide behind the door and don't make a sound I said as I opened the door to see Sissy. She had a really pissed off look on her face. "Hi Sissy. Can I help you?" I said nervously trying to keep my voice steady because if she found out I had a boy in my room let alone Ulrich how I've heard she had a crush on forever, she might tell her dad and then we could get into trouble.

"I want to tell you to stay away from Ulrich. He's mine and he doesn't like you he was only being nice to you." Sissy said giving me an extremely dirty look.

"Well, I have to disagree because if he was only being nice why did he kiss me today. I'd like you to explain that." Sam said already sick of this conversation.

"Um… you probably kissed him and he didn't want to be mean and push you away." Sissy said obviously losing ground in the fight. She was beaten and she knew it.

"I think we're done here now if you excuse me I would like to get some reading in before dinner." I said closing the door on her. The next thing I heard was her angry stomping footsteps down the hall to her room.

"Thank god that she left I don't want to get in trouble my first week here." I said as Ulrich embraced me from behind. I turned my face up and he kissed me.

"So do you want to go for a walk before dinner." Ulrich said once we had parted from the kiss.

"Sure." I said as I opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear it was so I dragged him out. We walked down the hall holding hands.

"So were would u like to go." Ulrich said as he pulled me closer and put his arm around my thin shoulders.

"How about we go on a trail ride. I haven't been on one in a while." I said.

"Sure but who will I ride. I mean I don't know any of the horses." Ulrich said as we headed towards the barn.

"Yes, but I do remember they all came from my old stables. Do you want to race there?" I said a bit of mischief gleaming in my chocolate brown eyes.

"Your on." Ulrich said, as he got ready.

"Ok ready set…" I said as I raced off ahead of him. I easily beat him even with out the head start I would have beat him.

"That was so unfair!" he said clearly out of breath from running.

"Get over it and let's go." I said as I walked in. I heard a whinny as a greeting from my horse Fame. I walked over to her stall and gave her a pat.

"So who am I going to ride?" Ulrich asked from behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I'm going to ride my baby and your going to ride Scotch. He's really gentle with new riders." I said as I leaned into him for a minute then detangled my self from his arms and got to work tacking Fame. Then I got to work showing him how to tack Scotch.

"Ok let's go." I said handing Ulrich a helmet and putting on my own. We mounted outside and started out at a gentle walk. Then when the horses were warmed up I decided to see if I could get Ulrich to trot a little. I urged Fame into a trot easily and Scotch followed but he realized he had a beginner on is back so he went slowly. I would have never guessed Ulrich was a natural it was like he was born in the saddle. It was like me when I first started to ride. Chris said that I must have been born in the saddle because I was doing so well.

"Wow, you're a natural. So r u ready to go a little faster then a slow trot." I said falling into step beside him.

"Sure." He said as he gave scotch a little nudge. I urged Fame to go faster and scotch followed suit. When we had trotted for a while I said "HO fame and scotch. They listened and Ulrich and I walked and talked about everything. When I thought that they had rested enough I thought that we might try cantering.

"So do you think your ready to canter?" I asked.

"Sure but can you go first so I can see what it looks like." He said.

"Sure." I said as I urged Fame form a standstill to a canter. It felt so refreshing to canter and fell the wind on my cheeks. I stopped a little ways up and waited for Ulrich to trot over.

"Ok that's looks easy enough." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Then let's go cowboy." I said as I kicked Fame into a gallop (A.N. gallop is another name for a canter.) we canters a good ways down the trial when…

14


End file.
